Hollywood Heights: You're the reason why
by TakeMeAwayFromAllThatIAm
Summary: This is my twist in Hollywood Heights, a more specific situation is in the first chapter but to sum it up: The contest never happened, Katy is alive and Chloe is as out of the picture as she can be. Loren is think about a music career. Nora is married to Don and Aid is still pregnant. Mel and Adam are over and he moved away to NY. Check it out to find out if the epic love's there..
1. Chapter 1: My wildest dream

**After re-reading this story I wanted to change a few things, so I re-wrote parts of the story. It's still the same story base and just a few edits and removes/extensions. I think that if you read this story before you can feel how it's more real now and if you are a new reader of this story I welcome you and hope that you enjoy my story as much as I do!**

**The change in this story is that Katy is still alive and with her at Eddies side he breaks up with Chloe earlier but the contest never happened. Loren had been posting videos of her singing on the internet and Kelly contacted her and wants to meet with her with a possibility of signing her to Jakes label. The Jake and Traci drama is the same as they are getting a divorce but she never moved away to Chicago. Mel and Adam are over and he moved to New York a few months early for some honor program at NYU. Nora is married to Don since a month ago. Loren and Aid are not getting along as usual. Aid is still pregnant but nobody knows about it yet. It will focus mostly on Loren, Melissa and Eddie the first chapters just to get things going but later I will put in other peoples stories.**

Loren had just gotten of the phone with this manager Kelly, she wanted to set up a meeting to talk about maybe signing her to Jake Madsen Management. _JMM, oh my god! that would be amazing._ Nora opened the door and interrupted her thoughts.

**Nora: **"What got you so exited?"

**Loren: **"I just got a call form the office of Jake Madsen Management! Do you know what that mean?!"

**Nora: **"No, so please enlighten me" She said with a smile.

**Loren: **"This girl Kelly from JMM called and said that she had some how come across a video of me singing and wants to meet me tomorrow to talk my future!" She almost screamed and hugged her mom.

**Nora: **"That sounds amazing, but are you sure that she is legit.. don't get me wrong, this is great. I just never thought that music was something that you would like to pursue"

**Loren: **"I never thought about it until now but if Kelly really thinks that I could make it I would love to try, and yes she's legit. I checked her out on their website, see there she is" She said and pointed at the computer screen.

**Nora: **She browsed through the site, "She seems fine, you want me to go with you?"

**Loren: **"No, I think that I'll be good anyway."

**Nora: **"I still think that you should bring Mel with you to stay somewhere close at all time. That girl is good to have by your side sometimes.

**Loren: **"I guess I can do that.. oh god! MEL! I have to call her!" She said as she grabbed her phone of her nightstand.

Nora made her way out of Loren's room, feeling that she wasn't up for a Lo-Mel happy moment she walked downstairs towards the kitchen to get dinner ready. Loren put the phone up to her ear and waited impatiently for Mel to pick up.

**Mel: **"Hey Lo what's up?"

**Loren: **"You are never going to believe this!"

**Mel: **"You saw it too? Eddie Duran is having a tribute concert this weekend! We have to go!"

**Loren: **"Wait, what? Where did you find that?"

**Mel: **"On his site, and he just tweeted about it so."

**Loren: **"So tickets are getting released in two hour, wanna come by and see if Dons internet is better than the rest of LA?"

**Mel: **"Of course Lo! We need to get those tickets!" She said and Loren could hear her jumping up and down. "Wait, if you didn't know than what was your big news?"

**Loren: **"Well you know that I've been posting some videos of me singing online, right?"

**Mel: **"Yeah, I'm still trying to find them considering that you wont let me listen to you sing otherwise." She laughed.

**Loren: **"Well, this girl Kelly whom is a junior manager at JMM called me and wants to meet me to talk about a possible music career!"

**Mel: **"And you let me go on and on about Eddies concert when you will be signing with his manager!"

**Loren: **"Eddie's signed there too? I didn't even know that." She was suddenly getting nervous.

**Mel: **"Yeah it is! But god Lo that is amazballs! When are you meeting her?"

**Loren: **"The nerves kicked in first now.. hmm, I don't know she left me her number and said that I should call to set up a time to come by the office tomorrow."

**Mel: **"Call her woman! it's spring break, so just pick a time, any time!" She was getting overly exited.

**Loren: **"Okay, I will but I was wondering if you would want to drive me there because if I'm gonna drive I wont even make it there until I back out so..." She could feel the nerves making her shake a bit.

**Mel: **"Well of course I will! Anything for the future superstar best friend of mine!"

**Loren: **"Thank you Mel, you're the best but I wouldn't go as far as superstar."

**Mel: **"You are a superstar and that's that! Now call this Kelly and set up a time. I'll come by tomorrow so can we prepare you for the meeting."

**Loren: **"Preparing.." She didn't get to say anything more before the line went dead. _She was way to exited, but that was just Mel though. I was just happy to get her mind of Adam, their break up had not been the best for her. But I guess out of sight out of mind is starting to work._

* * *

AT THE DURAN HOUSE (Katy and Max's place)

Katy was setting the table as the guys were talking over a glass of scotch.

**Max: **"So are you exited about the tribute concert?"

**Eddie**: "Yeah, I just hope that Chloe can stay away from it.. It's kind of hard to move on with her around every corner."

**Max: **"I already have the security on top of that, she is never getting in. The best part of being famous." He laughed.

**Eddie: **Joined his father, "She's giving me a writers block and Jake is all over me about the next album. He wants it out to the fall and all I have is one song..."

**Max: **"Already? Sounds fast, we didn't even worked that hard when we were at full speed."

**Eddie: **"Then you were two and didn't have to pull the whole wight by yourself."

**Max: **"Maybe that's what you need a co-writer for the next album, you need to slow down and you're in a writing funk so why not?"

**Eddie:** "Sounds good, but I have to run it by Jake and see what he thinks and then it's just the matter of who it would be too..."

**Max: **"I think that pretty much anyone would like to work with the artist of the year so don't worry."

**Eddie: **"That may be but we still have to be able to work together, like you and mom used to."

**Max: **"I thought that you were looking for a co-writer not a wife." He said sarcastically.

**Eddie: **"Very funny dad.. But that wouldn't hurt." He teased him back.

**Katy:** "As long as I get to approve of her I'm fine with it."

**Eddie: **"You know that no girl gets past you mom"

**Max: **"She does have a talent for sorting out the good people that wife of mine." he said and gave her a light kiss.

**Katy: **"Well thank you husband." She said and gave him one quick kiss before returning to the kitchen.

**Eddie: **"If I end up with a marriage half as good as you guys I'm happy." He said with a smile.

**Max: **"Your mom makes it easy to love her so"

**Eddie: **"She sure does.." He got cut off by the door bell

Eddie walked over to the front door and opened it.

**Man: **"Hey mate!" He said and pushed his way into the house.

**Eddie: **"Ian, good to see you. When did you get in?"

**Ian: **"Just an hour ago, I went by your penthouse to drop of my things. I figured it was a Duran dinner tonight."

**Eddie: **"You know it is, every wednesday and sunday." He said as they did that guy-hug-thing that guys do.

The guys made their way into the kitchen where dinner was just about ready.


	2. Chapter 2: not what I expected

**As you can see it's not that different just a few small things here and there but it still changes the outcome later in the story. But I'll be posting one a day for about a week and after that I'll post 1-2 times a week. It feels like I'm back to my old writing self and it feels good. I'm starting my Fosters story soon too and last night I started on my own story that's way over do. But for now it's in swedish but I'll be posting it on noveljoy later and I'll let you know where you can find it when it's there to be found I mean. **

MASTERS-TATE HOUSE

The doorbell rang and Loren ran to the door to let Mel inside.

**Loren: **"Thank god you made it in time, I was about to think that Lisa got you locked up."

**Mel: **"I made it out just before hell broke loose so I'm not looking forward to go home later."

**Loren: **"You might as well stay here for the night since I called Kelly and I'm going to the office tomorrow at 10." She said with a huge smile on her face.

**Mel: **"That's amazing Lo!" She said as they made their way up the stairs. "Does this mean that I get to hear you sing?"

**Loren: **"Maybe.." Her answer gave Mel a smile on her face.

They sat on the bed with their laptops and kept updating the page. The tickets were being released any minute now.

**Loren: **"You got anything yet?"

**Mel: "**No, nothing. You?"

**Loren: **"This is impossible..."

They heard a high pitch scream from a couple of rooms down the hall.

**Mel: **"Is she serious? She got tickets?"

**Loren: **"I guess so.. It's not like she got in to a top college so" she said to make the best of the situation.

**Mel: **"I can't believe that their already sold out! And that Aid got tickets but not us.."

**Loren: **"It was a long shot so it doesn't surprise me... Adrianna always gets everything, of course she would get this too."

**Mel: **"Lo, you are getting signed by JMM tomorrow so you have nothing to complain about!" She said to get her best friends spirits up.

**Loren: **"We are just talking about it, she will probably change her mind by tomorrow anyway.."

**Mel: **"No negative thoughts girl! You are gonna rock that meeting tomorrow and you're gonna get signed and then you will be the opening act for Eddies next tour! Trust me on that one!"

**Loren: **"You are getting a little ahead there Mel, just because you think so doesn't mean that the rest of the world does." She said as she blushed a bit.

**Mel: **"If you didn't think that you're good enough you wouldn't have called her back so stop psyching yourself out."

**Loren: **"Fine, but I don't wanna get my hopes up if it doesn't end the way that I want it to."

**Mel: **"Everything is going to be fine, now let's pick out your outfit for tomorrow and then I wanna hear a song!"

**Loren: **"Slow down girl, outfit? I was thinking jeans and that green top that I wore to the.."

**Mel: **She cut Loren off, "You need something a little more than just that" She said as she started to go through Loren's closet. "I was thinking something more like this?" She held up a tank top that was more her than Loren.

**Loren: **"No Mel, that is more you than it ever will be me so keep looking." She laughed.

The girls kept going through the rest of Loren's closet and ended up with two last choices. Mel was for the one that was more colorful and Loren the more tame one.

**Loren: **"I still need to be myself in there and not.. you with a twist" She giggled.

**Mel: **"Fine, but you need to fix that mess of a hair though."

**Loren: **She looked in the mirror and realized that it was kind of a mess. "Writers hair" She said and tried to pat down the crazy mess on her head. Mel just laughed.

* * *

OUTSIDE EDDIE'S PENTHOUSE

**Ian: **"So what's this deal with a co-writer I heard talk about tonight?"

**Eddie: **"Well my writing hasn't been going that well after Chloe so dad suggested it"

**Ian: **"She really did a number on you huh?"

**Eddie: **"You don't say, but the worst thing is that she wont go away. I still gets texts, calls and surprise visits from her."

**Ian: **"It's been two months and she still wont let go?" Eddie shook his head, "It's no wonder you have trouble moving on"

**Eddie: **"That's what I'm saying, I just hope that Jake likes the co-writing idea otherwise I have no idea what to do about the next album.."

**Ian: **"How can he say no, it's a co-writer or an album with what.. four songs?" He said and laughed a little.

**Eddie: **"Pretty much, yeah"

**Ian: **"Just drop by tomorrow and put it out there so he can think about it over the weekend, that way you don't have to spend hours talking to him about it and spend some time with your best mate instead!"

**Eddie: **"Sounds like a plan, I'll talk to him and then we can go to lunch before I have to be at my soundcheck."

**Ian: **"Perfect, now I need to get this airplane smell of me.." He said as they entered the penthouse.

**Eddie: **"I guess you wanna hit the town?"

**Ian: **"You know me so well" He laughed as he made his way to the guest rooms bathroom.

The guys went to some clubs on sunset and for once the night was made shorter than usual.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT THE MASTERS-TATE HOUSE

**Mel: **"LOREN! you need to get up and get dressed if you wanna get to the office before 10!"

**Loren: **"What? how could I've overslept, I never oversleep!?" she said as flew out of bed.

**Mel: **"Maybe it had something to do with our chat until like three this morning" She as she was doing her hair.

**Loren: **"I hope it helped to talk out about everything with Adam"

**Mel: **"Yes, he's been gone for almost two weeks now and it's getting easier day by day."

**Loren: **"That's good, there's nothing else you can do but take each day as it comes."

**Mel: **"Sounded like song lyrics..?"

**Loren: **"Mel don't push your luck! You should be happy that you got to hear one song last night."

**Mel: **"Fine, just saying. Now get that makeup on so we can get here already!"

**Loren: **"Almost done, stop stressing me."

* * *

As soon as they were ready they got in the car and drove down to west hollywood for the meeting. Loren told Mel to wait in the car as she made her way up to the office floor. She took a deep breath before opening the door. The first thing she saw was a man sitting by a desk, he looked like the receptionist/assistant. She walked up to him and said that she was there to see Kelly. He pointed her towards a door and said that she was expecting her. She opened the door and took her first step towards her future.

**Kelly: **"Loren! I'm so glad that you wanted to meet me."

**Loren: **"It's not every day that you get a call from JMM so I had to come" she said and giggled a little bit.

**Kelly: **"I'm just happy you made it, so should we get down to business?"

**Loren: **"Yeah" She said and sat down on a lather chair across from Kelly.

They talked about her music, writing, what was expected from her if she signed, the possible future.

**Kelly: **"So that's pretty much how it's gonna start, if you're sure that this is what you want.."

**Loren: **"I never really thought about it until now, but it feels like I'll always wonder _what if_ if I don't at least try"

**Kelly: **"With some vocal coaching and some performances you'll be a star, I can feel it!"

**Loren: **"Thank you Kelly, so what now?"

**Kelly: **"You take these papers and read through them and then you sign it. After that we need to start you career!"

**Loren: **"That still sound so surreal to me, my career.."

**Kelly: **"Well it's about to change your life so you better be ready."

**Loren: **"I think I am"

**Kelly: **"Great, then I might book some studio time for you. Starting next week?"

**Loren: **"Sounds good" She said nervously.

**Kelly: **"Then I think we're done for the day, just call me if you have any questions about the contract or anything!"

Just as she was about stand up and say goodbye to Kelly the door the office opened and Jake walked in with a guy she couldn't believe was there.

**Jake: **"Oh, sorry Kel. I didn't know you were still in here."

**Kelly: **"It's okay, we where just done" She said with a smile. "And Jake this is the girl I was telling you about, Loren."

**Loren: **She blushed and shook Jakes hand, "Hey" She said and she felt herself shake of all the nerves.

**Jake: **"So you're Loren.."

**Loren: **"Yes, that's me" She said and put on her best smile.

**Jake: **"And you know Eddie.."

**Eddie: **Reached out his hand towards Loren, "Nice to meet you Loren" He said with that famous rock star smile on his face.

**Loren: **_I can't believe that I'm shaking hands with EDDIE DURAN! _"You too" She said, trying to keep her fan side hidden.


	3. Chapter 3: It's you isn't it?

**I was on a roll so I just kept going with another chapter, since there is some interest out there I felt obligated to. Maybe a secret will be revealed or someone unexpected will return... who knows, read to find out! This chapter will have some Leddie moments though! hope you enjoy it :)**

Loren was just standing there staring at him, it was like her brain had stopped working because she couldn't move. Seconds felt like minutes and her eyes were locked to his, it felt like she could look into his soul. It was a kind and beautiful soul that was in a way sad and hurt, but not to the point of pain. It was healing. It's amazing how the soul can tell so much just through the eyes of a person. It was like waking up from a dream when she heard Jake speak.

**Jake: **"Eduardo, do you mind waiting outside for just a minute. I'm just gonna talk to Kelly real quick"

**Eddie: **"Sure, just don't drag it out because I have lunch with Ian in an hour" He said and walk out of the office.

**Loren: **"I'll call you later about the contract Kelly." She said as she followed Eddie through the door.

**Eddie: **"So are you signing with Kelly?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, just gotta get through all of this first.." She said and showed the contract.

**Eddie: **"I guess it's the same as I signed so it's pretty basic, if there's anything weird about it just call Kel or Jake and they will explain it. But it shouldn't be that hard to understand." He laughed a little.

**Loren: **_God his laugh is amazing.. _"Maybe not but then again not everyone grew up with rockstars to parents.." She couldn't believe how herself she could be around him.

**Eddie: **"That's true" He gave her that smile again. "So you must be pretty good, I mean JMM doesn't sign just anybody"

**Loren: **"Yeah? I don't know, I kind of suffers from a severe case of stage fright so I never let anyone hear me.."

**Eddie: **"Perfect combo with this career" He laughed a little more. "But how did Kelly find you if you never let anyone listen to you sing?"

**Loren: **"A few months ago I started to put out videos online and somehow she found them"

**Eddie: **"Sound like it was meant to be" He said with that beautiful smile once again.

**Loren: **"Maybe so.." She looked down at the floor. "I think I should get going, my best friend is waiting downstairs for me so." She said and started to make her way to the door.

**Eddie: **"Okay, well it was nice to meet you Loren. I guess we'll run into eachother again so."

**Loren: **"Yeah, I guess so. Bye" She walked out the door and took a breath. _I can't believe it_.

* * *

Kelly and Jakes conversation on the other side of the door.

**Kelly: **"What is it?"

**Jake: **"Aren't you taking things a little fast with Loren?"

**Kelly: **"No, she is amazing. You should hear her, I sent you the link of her site. Trust me, she can do this."

**Jake: **"Her singing on a video is one thing but maybe you should put her through a little test run before you get her all exited."

**Kelly: **"My girl is gonna make it big Jake, just wait and see."

**Jake: **"Just put her up at MK next week and see how see does first. There's still my name on the door."

**Kelly: **"Fine, but she will be amazing. I know it."

**Jake: **"We'll see"

* * *

Loren got in the car, all in silent. Mel looked at her with curiosity bursting out of her eyes.

**Mel: **"Are you just gonna sit there in silent and not tell me how it went?"

**Loren: **"Sorry, I think I'm still in a bit of chock."

**Mel: **"Chock? what happened?"

**Loren: **_Not wanting to let Mel in on everything about Eddie, because she would read to much into it as usual. _"I have this contract to read, write and get a whole lot of songs ready because if I sign Kelly is setting me up in the studio next week... and"

**Mel: **"Lo, that is amazing! told you that you were going to be a star." She gave her best friend a hug.

**Loren: **"I'm still not sure if I can do it, I have this thing called stage fright if you didn't forgot..?"

**Mel: **"It just takes practice, you'll make it."

**Loren: **"how do you expect me to do that?"

**Mel: **"You might wanna start with your mom, me, your almost friends?"

**Loren: **"I don't know Mel... I just need to think about it."

**Mel: **"If you just could trust me on this one"

**Loren: **"Like I trusted you about Cam?"

**Mel: **"Everyone is right to some bad judgement in life and that was one of mine.."

**Loren: **"Still thinking about Adam?"

**Mel: **"Trying not to, but it's hard when he just texted me.."

**Loren: **"He did what?"

**Mel: **"Yeah, but I'm not gonna talk about until you decide what to do so make it's up to you."

**Loren: **"Not fair Mel!"

**Mel: **"Not fair..? You're talking to me about fair?" Loren just looked at Mel with a big question mark over her face. "You've been sitting in my car for about 5 minutes without telling me that you met Eddie!"

**Loren: **"Wait? how did you know that?"

**Mel:** "I saw him when he walk in and that's not the point! The point is that you have just met Eddie Duran and you weren't gonna tell me about it!" She said with this angry but extremely exited tone of voice.

**Loren: **"It's not that big of a deal Mel, we talked for like a minute and nothing more!"

**Mel: **"Was his eyes as beautiful as we always imagined?" She asked getting lost in her own thoughts.

**Loren: **"No, even better" She answered before she got lost in the same daydream as Melissa.

* * *

**Jake: **"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

**Eddie: **"You know how the label have been putting pressure on me for the next album?"

**Jake: **"Yeah, how it's going?"

**Eddie: **"That's it, It's not going anywhere. I'm stuck and me and my dad started talking and.."

**Jake: **"What was the wise words of Max Duran?" He said with an anticipating smile.

**Eddie: **"A co-writer."

**Jake: **"Co-writer? are you sure? I mean you always write all your stuff by yourself."

**Eddie: **"Right now it feels like it's the only way to keep it at as close to that as I can."

**Jake: **"Who were you thinking for this project?"

**Eddie: **"I don't know, but I guess you have some numbers you can try?"

**Jake: **"I'll look around and try to see what I can come up with."

**Eddie: **"Thanks man, now I gotta go. Ian is waiting for me at rumor so."

**Jake: **"Hey, as long as that album gets out I'm a happy man."

* * *

Eddie laughed as he exited the office and made his way over to his car outside. He drove over to rumor that was only a few minutes away. When he walked in Ian was already there downing his first glass of bourbon.

**Eddie: **"Really? it's just eleven Ian."

**Ian: **"I'm still on Europe time, you can't argue with that."

**Eddie: **"I guess I can't."

**Waitress: **"What can I get you guys?"

**Eddie: **"Two of the usual Maria, thank you."

**Maria: **"You're welcome mr Duran." She said and walked away with their menus.

**Ian: **"Do you got a personal server at every place in this town?"

**Eddie: **"Ha ha, very funny Ian. No, but I go here pretty often so they tend to remember me."

**Ian: **He laughed and took a sip, "So what did Jake say about the co-writer thing?"

**Eddie: **"He was weirdly cool with it. But I think it had more to do with the girl that Kelly is about to sign. He didn't really seem to be that focused when I told him."

**Ian: **"What girl? Was she hot?"

**Eddie: **"Her name's Loren. Is that really all you think about when it comes to women?"

**Ian: **"No, but it more fun if they're hot. And besides you didn't answer my question."

**Eddie: **"She was really sweet, down to earth. Not your style, sorry."

**Ian: **"Sound more like yours" He said and give him a teasing look.

**Eddie: **"Don't even go there man."

**Ian: **"Sorry mate, but you know it's true."

**Eddie: **"Just... don't."

Ian just laughed and kept downing his bourbon.

* * *

Loren was just getting home, Mel was pressuring her to make a choice. But this wasn't something that she wanted to rush through, she wanted to really think through this before making any decisions about changing her future. There was only one place she knew that would help her make up her mind. Away from everything and everyone.

* * *

**Eddie: **"Can you get home by yourself?"

**Ian: **"Sure, but why?"

**Eddie: **"I just need to think about some stuff, music, life."

**Ian: **"So you're going to one of your places that you wont tell me about."

**Eddie: **"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret spot."

**Ian: **"So true mate, so true."

They said goodbye and got in separate car and drove off.

* * *

She finally made her way up the hill, over to the tree and sat down. All of her thoughts started to spin around in her head. _Am I really gonna do this? Can I do this? What about college? Brown? Yale? Was this too good to be true? Is this only a dream? If I choose not to go through with this I will always wonder what if? What will my mom think abo..._

Her thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice behind her.

**Guy: **"Loren?"

**Loren: **She turned around to see Eddies face, "Eddie? What are you doing here?"

**Eddie: **"I could ask you that, this is my spot."

**Loren: **"This is my spot." _I can't believe he is here, that we share a spot but never met._

**Eddie: **"Do you come here often? cause I've been here more these last weeks and I've never seen you here before." _Why does it feel like this is meant to be in some way._

**Loren: **"I've come here since my mom let me go someplace alone so, yes. That is weird though." _God he's beautiful._

**Eddie: **He started thinking, "Maybe it happened now, for some reason." He said and sat down next to her.

**Loren: **"And what would that be?" _Meant to be? what is he talking about?!_

**Eddie: **"I was wondering how good your writing is?"

**Loren: **"It must be pretty good otherwise Kelly wouldn't have called me."

**Eddie: **"That was what I was thinking.." He just looked at her with that smile of his.

**Loren: **"What is it?" Why is he asking about my music.?

**Eddie: **"Well... I've had some hard time with my writing lately and.." _I can't believe I'm doing this.. Jake is gonna kill me._

**Loren: **"and what?" She was getting curious.

**Eddie: **"You wouldn't wanna help me out with that?"

**Loren: **_Was he really asking for MY help? What is going on with the world?_ "You want my help? I mean, I'm not really a.."

**Eddie: **"I think that someone like you is exactly what I need to make this album."

**Loren: **"I would love to but.. I still go to school and Kelly wants to put me in the studio next week and I don't even know how I'm gonna be ready for that. I'm not even sure that I'm gonna do this..."

**Eddie: **"I get it, don't worry. You should let the world enjoy your talent though and if you ever need help getting your songs ready I could help you.. if you want?"

**Loren: **"You would do that?"

**Eddie: **"Maybe I'll be inspired." He said and flashed that rockstar smile at her.

**Loren: **"Maybe.." she smiled back.

**Sorry for not leaving a cliffhanger but it ended sweet I think and they are easier to put in later in the story so. And yes, I think I will keep this one up a little longer than I was going to, due to you people that told me you want more. So keep telling me what you think so I can keep things going!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thank you

**Heey! So I'm back with another chapter today! Keep writing reviews so I know what you think, the more you have to say the more inspired I get so keep it up!**

**Eddie: **"So how did you find this spot?"

**Loren:** "My dad took me here on my third birthday to see a meteor shower, it was the last happy memory I have with him. So I started coming here after he left. It's the perfect place to think and see things more clearly."

**Eddie: **"I know what you mean, I used to live just down there. So when I was about seven I started to hike up here at night to watch the stars and get some prospective on life.." He says and gestures at the area below them.

**Loren: **"Prospective on life when you're seven?" She just looked at him, surprised by how easy it was to talk to him.

**Eddie: **"You grow up fast when you spend most of your time on a tour bus or in the studio."

**Loren: **"I can see that.. wait.. we started to come here around the same time. When you were seven I was four, that's when my dad left. It's kind of odd that we never ran in to eachother." She said looking up at his face.

**Eddie: **"Yeah, it is. But maybe we weren't supposed to meet until now for some weird reason."He said and Loren could swear she saw a little spark in his eyes.

**Loren: **"Maybe.." She said as she got lost in his eyes again.

**Eddie: **"Sorry about you dad by the way, it's his loss. You are amazing, talented and crazy beautiful.. Don't let him make you believe otherwise"

**Loren:** "Thanks, but I don't know about that. Besides you haven't heard me sing so what do you know?" _Did he just call me beautiful?_

**Eddie: **"Actually I have.. I had kelly send me a link before I left the office and listened to it on my way over here. You're really good Loren." He said with such sincerity in his voice.

**Loren:** "She shouldn't be giving that link to everyone.."

**Eddie: **"I would have found it anyway, my dad has a PI on speed dial. This just felt a little easier asking Kelly for it." He laughed a little.

**Loren:** "Really? You know that's not normal right?"

**Eddie: **"Maybe not, but when you are in the spotlight as much as my family is you tend to get.. stalkers, over attached fans and fake friends. So try to figure out who your friends are before you get in to this business and when you know who they are, never let them go."

**Loren: **"Rockstar advise from Eddie Duran himself.. I'll try to remember that."

**Eddie: **"Actually it's my moms advise, she always used to say that when I grew up. But having them as parents didn't really make it easy to find true friends to begin with."

**Loren:** "She sounds like my mom, always giving great advise. And the once you don't take you regret later.

**Eddie: **"She is truly amazing, that makes you take their next advise instead and in some miraculous way they are always right.."

**Loren:** "Pretty much, yeah. But they are our moms, they are supposed to give the right advise so."

**Eddie: **"I guess you're right.."

**Loren:** "You know, I always grew up wanting to be her. Your mom I mean. My mom loves your parents and so she got me hooked too. If I end up a mix of your mom and mine, life would be pretty perfect." She smiled at the memories of her and her mom goofing of to MK's songs when she was a kid.

**Eddie: **"Really? You do kind of look a little like her when you say it.."

**Loren:** "Don't you dare to compare me to your mother! She's like breathtakingly beautiful and her voice is like an angel's. That's far from me."

**Eddie: **"Don't YOU dare to put yourself down, you are crazy beautiful and you sounded amazing in your videos.. And I guess you sound even better in person." He couldn't help to blush when the words came out of his mouth and neither could she once she heard them.

**Loren:** _There that word was again, beautiful. NO, crazy beautiful. Did Eddie just say that or was I just imagining things..? _"Thank you but how would you know that?"

**Eddie: **"I follow another advise of my moms, trusting my instincts. And now they are telling me the you can do this. And don't try do fight me on this one, because if my mom was here she would agree with me."

**Loren:** "Do you really believe that I can do it? Do this?"

**Eddie: **"I really do Loren." He locked his eyes to hers for a few seconds, that felt like minutes.

**Loren:** _This moment may have been for only a few seconds but I could swear that time stood still.. _"Thanks Eddie, that means a lot coming from you."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, well I always try to give back as much as I can.." He said as he sat up a little straighter, pushing out his chest and crossing his arms over it.

**Loren:** "Trying to be funny, huh mr Duran?" She said as she lightly hit his arm that was closest to her, laughing.

**Eddie: **"mr Duran? I though that we were on a first name basis ms Loren Tate?"

**Loren:** "Well if you're gonna get inspired by helping me out with my music I think we have to.. Eddie." She laughed lightly.

**Eddie: **"I'm actually feeling a little inspired already ms Loren Tate."

**Loren:** "I thought we said first name only?"

**Eddie: **"Sorry but I like saying your full name it kind of comes naturally.."

**Loren:** "If I'm calling you Eddie you're calling me Loren, or Lo. Either works but saying my full name makes me feel like I'm on a college interview.."

**Eddie: **"Fine, Loren. So what did you come here to think about?"

**Loren:** "Pretty much choosing between the future I planned when I was nine and my wildest dream... Brown or singing.."

**Eddie: **"Wow, Brown? that's kind of amazing Loren. That must make this decision hard to make huh?"

**Loren:** "You would think that but the more I've talked to you about it, the more I think about pushing up Brown for a few years. Because this amazing opportunity that Kelly has given me don't come around that often."

**Eddie: **"It sounds like you made up your mind..?"

**Loren:** "I guess I have.. huh, felt easier than I though it would."

**Eddie: **"So are you ready for this weekend?"

**Loren:** "What? Why? What's this weekend?"

**Eddie: **"The concert? I heard Jake saying that they were putting you on stage at MK just to play a few songs to see if you can handle the pressure I guess."

**Loren:** "Okay, how come I don't even know that I will be preforming but you do?" She started to panic.

**Eddie: **"Kelly is probably gonna call you later tonight, or tomorrow. Don't worry about it, you're gonna be great! And I'll be there to cheer you on and if your stage fright kicks in you can just look at me and don't think about the other hundred people loving what you do."

**Loren:** "That sounds pretty good.. I lost the nerves.. for now at least.

**Eddie: **"Good, so then you have to come to my concert on friday. If I'm cheering you on you have to cheer me on. Fair is fair." He said and flashed her that amazing smile again.

**Loren:** "Are you serious right now? Cause Mel and I were trying like crazy to get tickets last night but of course my evil step sister and the rest of LA beat us to it..."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, I'm serious! And bring this Mel person, it can get kind of lonely by the side of the stage so.."

**Loren:** "She is so not gonna believe me but okay.." She couldn't help it, her smile was like a little girls at christmas morning. He just smiled back at her.

**Eddie: **"I'll tell Jake to put your name on the list with a plus one. So evil step sister? care to explain?"

**Loren:** "Long story.."

**Eddie: **"Tell me, I have time." _There were just something about this girl, I needed to know more_.

**Loren:** She couldn't believe than he would want to listen to her babble on and on about her stupid high school drama."You asked for it." She took a deep breath. "So me and Adrianna were sort of best friend when we were kids. Then when we started middle school she left me for some other girls and she has hated me ever since. And didn't even do anything to get her to do that. Just some stupid girl drama I guess. Anyway our parents got married about three months ago so now I have to live with her. I mean it wasn't enough to have to deal with her at school, now I have to deal with her pretty much all the time.. And don't even get me started on her dad.."

**Eddie: **"What you don't like him either?" He tilted his head.

**Loren:** "He's a workaholic, selfish and just really weird. There is something about him that I just don't like, he's up to something but I can't say what it is. I swear, my moms last boss would have made a much better step father than Don."

**Eddie: **"She married her boss? That's never good. Does your mom know how you feel about him?"

**Loren:** "It would break her heart, he makes her happy and that's all that matters."

**Eddie: **"So you pretty much have this whole new family that you can't even stand just because it makes you mom happy? Damn you're strong.."

**Loren:** "What do you mean?"

**Eddie: **"Keeping your own feeling aside for so long, I would make it like a day until I'd break down."

**Loren:** "It's not that hard, it makes for great music though."

**Eddie: **"Sounds like something that I wanna hear.." He smiled and her again, he couldn't help it. She brought it out of him.

**Loren:** She looked at her phone seeing that it was already time for her to go home before her mom started to worry. "And that is for another time, another day." She said as she stood up.

**Eddie: **"You're leaving?"

**Loren:** "Yeah, you know how mothers can be sometimes. Plus I still haven't told her about the meeting and everything."

**Eddie: **"Okay, just promise to call me when you have time to work on some music."

**Loren:** "Promise", she said as he put his number in her phone. She sent him a text so that he could call her if there was anything.

They said goodbye as Loren walked down the hill to her car, leaving Eddie watching her walk away.

**Thank you guys for sticking with me. I know this chapter is a little short but if I was gonna put in another scene in there I wouldn't get my economy or psychiatry papers in on time. Anyways Review so I know what you think about it! stay tuned for upcoming drama!**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meant to be?

**I know the last chapter was pretty much one scene all through, but it was a long scene and you could start to see the attraction growing between them which was sort of the point. Soon there will be even more cute Leddie moment, I'm kind of exited to write about their first kiss, which will be around the corner. It's gonna be so good to write about a first kiss, all the emotions, feelings, thoughts and all that! Gonna be amazing. So I hope that you wanna keep reading and so that it gets the attention that their first kiss deserves.**

As Loren was driving home she couldn't stop smiling, she was gonna do this and Eddie was there to help her. She still couldn't believe that she just spent time with Eddie, the guy that she woke up to every day smiling at her from the wall of her room. But this time she had experience that smile in person, and that smile was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. That smile had made his whole face light up and what a gorgeous face that was. She couldn't help but play his words over and over again in her head, _crazy beautiful, _that was her. It still felt so surreal to her. Her, a high school senior with stage fright and that was shooting for brown and law school was now going to be a singer-songwriter. Her thoughts wandered to his earlier words and she kept thinking that maybe he was right, _was this really meant to be?_

* * *

He didn't know what there was about her, but what ever it was it was pulling him closer to her and he couldn't stop it. With what he had said last night when he was talking to his father about a co-writer and the whole future wife thing and being like his parents, he couldn't help it but he was actually seeing Loren. No matter what he did, he couldn't get her out of mind. And for the first time in way to long he felt utterly inspired, and it was all because of her. The beautiful, talented and just amazing girl. He kept thinking, _was this really meant to be..?_

* * *

Loren pulled up on the driveway at her house. She stayed in the car for a few moments, just breathing. Nothing was going to be the same anymore. She stepped out of the car and right when she opened the door she almost got run over by Adrianna and her entourage as they rushed out of the house. She could see an angry Don walking to the kitchen. Not really feeling up to anything negative today she decided to avoid him for the time being and went up to her room. She took her notebook of the desk and throw herself on the bed, inspired and writing away. After only a few minutes her computer beeped, it was Melissa on Skype.

**Loren: **"Hey Mel!"

**Mel: **"Hey, have you made up you mind yet?"

**Loren: **"I think so.."

**Mel: **"and?"

**Loren: **"And I think that I'm gonna do it. Eddie kind of talked me into it.." She let her mind wander but only for a second before Mel brought her back to reality.

**Mel: **"Wait? what? Are we talking about Eddie Duran?"

**Loren: **"Yeah, he sort of came to my spot out of nowhere. But it turns out it's his spot too. It's a long story."

**Mel: **"So you have spent a day with Eddie freaking Duran again and weren't gonna tell me?!"

**Loren: **"It was like an hour and a half Mel, if you don't calm down I wont tell you something..."

**Mel: **"Okay, you know that I can't calm down when you say that! Just tell me and I might be calm by tomorrow."

**Loren: **"You better be cause Eddie kind of invited us to go to his concert tomorrow.."

**Mel: **"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" She squealed,

**Loren: **Laughing at a such obvious reaction, "No, we're on the list!"

**Mel: **"Okay, you're like having to best life right now..! And I'm so lucky to have you as my beast friend!"

**Loren: **"I don't know about that, but it just got a lot better!" Laughed at her last comment.

**Mel: **"So what else did you talk about? I mean two hours is a lot."

**Loren: **"Mostly music." She didn't want to bring up the other parts about Trent. She never really talked about him with Mel or her mom, Eddie was the only one she was able to talk to about all of that pain and hurt.

**Mel: **"Elaborate, please."

**Loren: **"Well... he's gonna help me to get my music ready for recording next week and then apparently I'm gonna perform at MK on saturday and that's kind of why we're going to see him on friday."

**Mel: **"what? now I'm kind of lost?"

**Loren: **"Well you know that I have stage fright and he said that he would be there to cheer me on. And if something felt wrong I would look at him and forget about everyone else.."

**Mel: **"He's so falling for you right now.."

**Loren: **"Mel! Stop it, he's not. He is Eddie Duran."

**Mel: **"I'm just saying... wait? so why did he invite you on friday?"

**Loren: **"Us, Mel. He invited us."

**Mel: **"He invited you and I'm just tagging along for the ride. And you didn't answer my question!"

**Loren: **"He said that it had to be fair so if he was gonna cheer me on I was gonna have to cheer him on.."

**Mel: **"And I don't think that he invites just anyone to his shows Lo. Trust me, he's into you."

**Loren: **"And I'm telling you he's not. We are just working together."

**Mel: **"Working together?"

**Loren: **"Yes, we're kind of co-writing his next album.. If Jake agrees which I doubt he will."

**Mel: **"Lo your music is great and he would be crazy to say no to you. Plus Eddie wanted you and it's his album. That's kind of huge!"

**Loren: **"I guess.." She said trying to get her head around this crazy day.

* * *

**Ian: **"So mate, what are we doing tonight?" He asked when Eddie had came home.

**Eddie: **"I was hoping to get some work done.."

**Ian: **"Seriously mate, you're boring."

**Eddie: **"I'm feeling inspired so.."

**Ian: **"Inspired huh? So what brought this on?"

**Eddie: **"You remember that girl I told you about at lunch, Loren?"

**Ian: **"Yeah, what about her?"

**Eddie: **"She was at my spot, well actually it's her spot too... our spot.. Anyway, for some reason we have never met their before until today.."

**Ian: **"Sounds like something you would call faith."

**Eddie: **"That was my first thought too, so I kind of asked her to be my co-writer.."

**Ian: **"Really? is she even good?"

**Eddie: **"She's amazing man, here check it out.." He said and pick out his phone to pull up one of her videos and pressed play.

Eddie was letting his mind wander of by the sound of her voice, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of her... He wanted to keep daydreaming but Ian dragged him back to reality.

**Ian: **"She got talent, I'll give her that. And she kind of looks like Katy"

**Eddie: **"I know, she kind of does.. And just talking to her kind of got me inspired so it felt like a good idea."

**Ian: **"Yeah, cause inspiration was all you were feeling..." He gave him a teasing look.

**Eddie: **"Stop it Ian before I kick you out"

**Ian: **"The more you fight it the more true it is"

**Eddie: **"I'm not saying anything.. And don't you dare say something on friday, okay?"

**Ian: **"Wait, is she coming to see the show?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah, I kind of invited her.."

**Ian: **"And you say that you don't feel anything for her?"

**Eddie: **"We're friends, that's how I feel" He said, even though the rest of him was telling him something totally different.

**Ian: **"Let me know when you're ready to tell the truth and I might just listen."

* * *

**Loren: **"Eyy, I told you my decision so tell me about the whole Adam thing!"

**Mel: **"Oh, right.." She took a deep breath, "so he texted me when I had dropped you off.."

**Loren: **"What did he say?"

**Mel: **"The same as always.. he's sorry for leaving, how things ended and all that. The thing is that he's coming home for graduation and he wanna get together and talk. I just don't know if I can do that and then let him leave again. I just can't" She started to tear up.

**Loren: **"You don't have to Mel, it's up to you. I think that if you talk to him you might finally be able to let him go and move on, you know what I mean?"

**Mel: **"I get it Lo, it's just hard. I loved him so much and you know that I always had the thought of marrying him one day.. It doesn't make it any easier that he pretty much is the love of my life.."

**Loren: **"I know Mel.. But it's still weeks away so you don't have do decide now, okay?"

**Mel: **"Yeah, you're right.." She said ready to leave the subject. "Maybe I'll find some hot new guy at Eddies concert tomorrow that can take my mind of it for a while.."

**Loren: **"Great.. you're gonna get us kicked out before we even get in..."

**Mel: **"Ha Ha, very funny Lo.. But really, you know I could use it. Besides, you will be to busy with Eddie so I need to have someone to talk to."

**Loren: **"Don't even go there, he told me to bring you so I wouldn't be alone so.." She was bumming herself down, not even realizing it.

**Mel: **"Stop that, he likes you and that's why he invited you tomorrow. He wants to see you! so stop that self loathing before I have to come there and beat some sense into you." She said seriously.

**Loren: **"Fine, but your wrong and tomorrow you will have to admit it."

**Mel: **"Never!" She said with a smile.

Loren's phone buzzed with a twitter alert: **TheReal_Eddie_Duran: **Just got inspired by this amazing girl.. check her out! watch?v=ecRHkmcCHOI Can't wait to work with you Loren.

She couldn't believe that Eddie had just linked one of her youtube videos on twitter!

**Mel: **"You just saw that right?"

**Loren: **"If you mean Eddies insane tweet then YES!" she started to panic.

**Mel: **"Lo, he want to world to know how amazing you are! That's cute, he believes in you!"

**Loren: **"Still, it's not okay to just give the world access to it!"

**Mel: **"If you ask me he did you a favor! it has already gotten 5000 hits and like hundreds of comments Lo!"

**Loren: **"Are serious?"

**Mel: **"Yeah, and now I'm kind of hurt that you let Eddie hear this before I got to.."

**Loren: **"I didn't gave it to him, he got it from Kelly so don't."

**Mel: **"Still, why have you never let me hear you sing then? Cause you sound so good Lo!"

**Loren: **"Thank you but I don't know. I kind of sound like a hurt seal in that one.."

**Mel: **"A very beautiful and talented seal..! And you should so tweet him back."

**Loren: **"huh, thanks I guess? Maybe I should"

**Loveto_love_you To TheReal_Eddie_Duran: **Thank you for inspiring me today, can't wait for more inspiration tomorrow.

**Mel: **"Can I hear what this new inspiration inspired?"

**Loren: **"Not yet, I was thinking of playing it on saturday and I wanna run it by Eddie first."

**Mel: **"Run it bye Eddie huh? I bet you have a ring on that finger in a year." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

**Loren: **"And you're insane Mel!"

**Mel: **"And I'm serious Lo!"

* * *

**Ian: **"So if you're holding me here can I at least hear what this girl is doing to your inspiration?"

**Eddie: **"I don't know about that, you know that I don't let anyone hear it until I have the basics are done."

**Ian: **"You owe my for keeping me in here when I could be out there with a bunch of hot models or dancers right now. Plus I wanna hear what feelings will show through in the song..."

**Eddie: **"Fine just don't disturb me okay?"

**Ian: **"Yeah, go for it mate." He sat down in the couch with an amused face.

**Eddie: **Started to play around with some chords on the piano and after a while he start to get some words to it.

_You never know when you're gonna meet someone_

_and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

_you're just walking around then suddenly_

_everything that you thought that you knew above love is gone_

_You find out it's all been wrong_

_And all my scars, don't seem to matter anymore_

_cause they lead me here to you_

_I know it's gonna take some time_

_but I've got to admit_

_that the thought has crossed my mind_

_this might end up like it should_

_i'm gonna say what i need to say_

_and hope to god that it don't scare you away_

_don't want to be misunderstood_

_but I'm starting to believe that_

_this could be the start of something good_

**That's it for today and I hope that you enjoyed it. The link is actually real, it's a link to one of my videos if you wanna check it out. I've not posted that many songs but I'm working on a few original song and will post something new soon. I'm gonna use original songs in my other HH story (HH season 2: never let me go) so you can find them there later... Anyways stay tuned for more Leddie and future drama! **


	6. Chapter 6: I'll be there

**This chapter was suppose to come up earlier today but my computer disagreed with me but it's here now. I'm really exited to write more just to get the closer to their first kiss, meeting of the parents and their reactions to their relationship, first performance for Loren, Mel and Ian meeting, some crazy days/nights, more drama and all the unexpected thing that I can surprise myself with.**

MASTERS-TATE HOUSEHOLD

Loren sat quiet through most of dinner, there were only lyrics and Eddie on her mind. She couldn't stop seeing his smile everywhere she looked. She felt the inspiration float through her and when she got to her room she put all of her thoughts on paper. Much to her disappointment her mom had to come and ask about her meeting which dragged her back to reality.

**Nora: **"I forgot to ask Lo, what did Kelly say?" She was so proud of her little girl.

**Loren:** "We just talked about the business, my potential career, what would happen if I sign and stuff like that."

**Nora: **"That's it? nothing more?"

**Loren:** "I got this contract to read through and then they might want me to perform at MK on saturday, just to see if I can handle the pressure I guess.."

**Nora: **"God Lo! That's amazing, I'm so proud of you" She jumped over at Loren and gave her a hug, not wanting to let go.

**Loren:** "Mom, I can't breath!"

**Nora: **"Sorry, I'm just so exited. My baby is going to be a star!"

**Loren:** "I haven't passed the test yet so don't expect anything..."

**Nora: **"You will do amazing Lo! You always do."

**Loren:** "Thanks mom" She gave her a light hug in hopes of not getting stuck again.

**Nora: **"That's it? no other big new you have to share?"

**Loren:** "No, that's pretty much everything.."

**Nora: **"Liar! Melissa just told me. How could you not tell me that you spent the day with him?"

**Loren:** "I still haven't rapped my mind around it yet, it's kind of surreal.."

**Nora: **"I get that but still, you have been crushing on him for a few years now."

**Loren:** "I know, but it's not the same person." Nora just looked at her confused. "I mean, Eddie Duran the rockstar and Eddie.. I don't see them as the same person. When we were talking it didn't feel like he was this huge star. He was just a normal guy that actually wanted to hear what I had to say. They don't even have the same smile, this smile is so much better!" She kind of melted to the pillows on her bed. "Oh, I didn't even tell you the best part! He invite me to his concert tomorrow!"

* * *

I was just sitting there, thinking about lyrics when it felt like time stood still. If she was a superhero that would have been one of her powers. When ever she was around nothing else mattered, she was my everything. She was wearing a pair of black, low cut, skinny jeans that showed of her butt perfectly, _just in the way it had she walk away from him that first day_, some black, knee high boots and a simple dark green shirt that made her eyes shine brighter then I even though was possible. She was just standing there, looking perfect. She walked up to the piano and sat down next to me with that breathtaking smile on her face. We started playing the piano as our hands touched, just the simplest touch of her hand was making the rest of the world disappear. I stopped playing, still holding my hand on hers. We locked eyes with eachother, I was lost in her not knowing if I was ever getting out of there _or if I even wanted to._

_Maybe Ian was right.. There was something about Loren I just couldn't shake. _He though as the alarm clock disturbed his peaceful dream-state.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT EDDIE'S PENTHOUSE

**Ian: **"I know I wasn't supposed to say anything, but that song mate.. you can't deny it any more."

**Eddie: **"I know, I kind of had to accept it after..." His mind started to remember his dream for a minute.

**Ian: **"Earth to Eddie? after what?"

**Eddie: **"Huh, what?"

**Ian: **"You were thing about her weren't you?"

**Eddie: **"Kind of.. actually I was thinking of the dream I had about her."

**Ian: **"I told you, now would you start to listen to me or what?"

**Eddie: **"I don't think so. That tend to get me in compromising positions.."

**Ian: **"I'm just opening your eyes to all the possibilities in the world mate!"

**Eddie: **"Is that what you call getting arrested or waking up in bed with different strangers every night then yes.."

Ian didn't get a chance do defend himself when Eddie's phone started to buzz. He picked it up and saw Jakes name on the display, he got prepared for an angry Jake on the other line as he answered the phone.

**Eddie: **"Hey Jake what's up?"

**Jake: **"You know the same as always.. Finding out things about my clients that they are stupid enough not to run by me and don't think that I would find out..?"

**Eddie: **"Sense you're not yelling I'm taking it that it's not the worst idea in the world?"

**Jake: **"Eduardo.. I'm just concerned that you're rushing her into a lot more than she can handle. I've heard her songs and they are great and all that so I know that she can write it's not that."

**Eddie: **"She can do it Jake, trust me on that. I have this feeling about her you know, she's the real deal." He could hear Kelly in the background pulling a similar argument. "You see I'm not the only one, and you've see all the buzz her videos have gotten over night! You can't deny that."

**Jake: **"I guess but you should have run it by me so that I could have put it out there so we could control it."

**Eddie: **"Jake, it's not that bad man. So just drop it."

**Jake: **"Fine, just be at the Avalon for soundcheck in two hours!"

**Eddie: **"I'll be there, bye Jake." He said and hung up.

* * *

MASTERS-TATE HOUSEHOLD

She woke up with a smile on her face, today she was going to Eddie's concert. She still had a hard time believing that it was really happening. She was floating away with her thoughts when her phone rang. Still half asleep, thinking that she was dreaming when she read Eddies name on screen.

**Loren: **"Eddie?" She said with a morning voice.

**Eddie: **"Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you?"

**Loren: **"No, I just got up." She said with a smile as she realized that it wasn't a dream.

**Eddie: **"Good, cause I have a question for you.." He was getting a little nervous.

**Loren: **"What is it?" Her curiosity got her wide awake.

**Eddie: **"I was wondering if you could stop by my soundcheck today and then maybe we could work on some of your songs for tomorrow?"

**Loren: **"I like the sound of that, like a jam/work session sort of thing."

**Eddie: **"Yeah, something like that.."

**Loren: **"Okay, I could use some help form the rockstar himself."

**Eddie: **"Great, so swing by the Avalon around one? I'll be just about ready then."

**Loren: **"Sounds great, I'll be there. Bye Eddie."

**Eddie: **"Back at cha beautiful" He panicked once he heard what just had come out of his mouth so he hung up. _Why did I have to go and say that? what am I? Insane?_

Still kind of stunned by the words she just heard, she stood in chock just staring at the poster she had on her wall. _He did just say those words to me, it kind of took me by surprise and I guess it did the same to him.. He hung up so fast after he had said it. He must be regretting it, thinking that I was gonna become some over attached fan girl. The kind that he got is dads PI for. Great, now things are gonna be awkward all day.. just great._

Loren got ready for her day, it was full speed all day. First she was gonna drop by the office to talk about the contract and ask about the show that Eddie was talking about since she hadn't heard anything from Kelly. Then she was gonna spend the day with Eddie before she was gonna pick up Mel and see what crazy outfit she was gonna put me in for the night. And after that they were finally gonna enjoy the concert.

She was running late to meet Kelly if she was gonna make it to the Avalon in time. Just as she pushed the door open she felt herself hit a wall. She took a step back looking up at who it was that she had just run into.

**Loren: **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She was freaking out.

**Cliffhanger! I love those! That's it for today and tomorrow is the last update for this week and then it'll be about one chapter / week. But don't worry I'm gonna try to put in some cliffhangers and other things that will keep your minds busy for each week.**


End file.
